Kim Possible: Destinies
by LJ58
Summary: A certain Lorwardian feels destiny has finally come to call. It has, only perhaps not in the way expected.


_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Destinies**

**By LJ58**

The heavy steps of an obviously angry woman echoed through the long hall, and reverberated though the high walls of the grimly decorated manor.

Kneeling in a smaller than usual chamber, eyes fixed on the stone altar before her, a small, blue-skinned female in a silver robe clung to a string of dark blue beads as her lips moved in a silent prayer. The heavy steps continued to echo through the halls beyond, and she could hear them quite easily through the thick walls, and heavy door that sealed out most of the usual sounds.

She had expected this confrontation.

She could predict the coming accusations, and even the complaints.

She sighed, forcing herself to calm, to focus, to look beyond.

The Great Maker moved in curious ways to achieve the pattern in the Great Weave of Life.

Still, even as a lowly novice in the Great Maker's temple on her own world had she ever expected to be here, virtually one of the last of her race, and serving the very creatures that devastated her once grand race.

Even as she was taking another deep breath, the door was shoved open with alarming force, and slammed into the wall so hard the panel cracked, with the covered stone that made up the wall itself.

"You lied," the nearly nine foot warrior boomed in a grim, ominous tone.

She drew another deep breath, and calmly rose to her feet as the warrior took a single step forward, and stopped to stare at her in obvious fury.

Unlike the giant warrior with green skin, she was barely four feet in comparison. Her round visage had three eyes, the third set into the center of her brow, and the reason why these warriors came to her world. For her race had been a contemplative society that focused on the ethereal, and pondered the more mystic side of the Multiverse around them.

While none could claim to know the true face, or will of the Great Maker, her people at least came close. They had learned to see _beyond._

Their prophets had been noted for being eerily accurate about many events.

That very accuracy led the grim warriors to their world, making their demands.

When the High Priestess had told them only that their quest would lead to their own destruction, the warrior's princely leader unleashed his hordes on her world. She was one of the few to survive. She was ordered to serve, or die, too.

Still a novice, she had begged the chance to seek the Great Maker's will regarding both their fates.

She never told the big female everything she had seen, though.

It was not yet time.

Young as she was, she had already learned patience, and slyness. It was the only way to survive on this mad world of bloodthirsty savages who refused to civilize themselves.

Walking forward, away from the altar that was taken from a temple from her own world, she stopped to bow before the angry woman gripping the hilt of a long dagger that was long enough, and sharp enough to slice her in twain did the warrior woman but wish it.

"What frets you now, mistress," she asked carefully, as if she had not already foreseen all that had befallen the woman.

"You lied. You said the galaxy's greatest warrior, the _Great Blue_, was on that accursed world of witless primates! You said I would find him, and reveal him to our people!"

She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Lady, had you heeded me, you would have realized that your consort, and royal heir, Prince Warhok, _must_ accompany you to bring the Prophecy to full light. For I have seen you _both_ standing on the primate's world surrounded by the chaos of the wake of a great battle."

"Battle? Those puny creatures are but treacherous tricksters. Not warriors," she sneered.

"And yet I see you on that world, standing before the Great Blue in the wake of battle," she said, her amber eyes bright with inner light. "The Great Maker has given me this vision, mistress. So I know it is true. Your ultimate destiny awaits you, and your battle-mate, on the primate's world. You will finally find the Great Blue, and all you deserve shall be finally granted you," she declared in the singsong voice her own elder priestess had often used when speaking of great mysteries.

The woman's garish, red and amber eyes fixed on her, narrowed to mere slits as she glared down at her, but the small priestess met the cold stare with her own placid gaze.

"You are dangerously close to joining those foolish cows that denied our might," Warmonga finally growled.

"I can only give you what you ask, mistress," she told her calmly. "The Great Maker does not give me his omnipotent wisdom. I can only offer what he offers this lowly creature, and leave you to interpret my humble words. Still, I have prayed long, and meditated constantly while you were away. I have seen the true vision, great one. I have seen you, and your prince, standing before the _Great Blue_ on a field of battle. The very world where the pretender sought to blind you to the truth."

"Blind me," she hissed, the Blue Imposter a sore point with her after the shame of her return. Even Warhok, her beloved, had laughed at her after hearing of her misfortunes with those mad Earthlings.

"Yes. Do you not see, mistress? The Great Blue was testing you. The Imposter was sent to ensure you were worthy of finding him, and standing in his presence. Surely, it is now evident even to you that you must go back, with your prince, and depose this pretender so the true Great Blue will finally reveal himself to you."

The warrior glowered all the more, then snorted grimly, and finally turned to stomp back the way she had come.

"Best you are right, seer," the woman bellowed. "For if I do not find my promised destiny this time, I shall return to rip your lying tongue from your dying carcass," she bellowed as she left the manor.

The young priestess only smiled as she walked over, levered the damaged door back in place to close it, and then returned to her post before the altar.

She knelt before the cracked stone adorned only with the blood of her people slain in the temple where they had faced their enemies with only their courage, and faith. She bowed her head, and again reviewed the vision she had seen more than once since she began seeking vindication for her own, and so many more who had died at the murderous giants' hands.

She did not fear the princess' return.

The Great Maker had already shown her that woman's fate. She, and her prince, would meet the Great Blue, and find their own fate. Just as she had said. Only he would not be what they imagined. Not what they imagined at all. Just as she promised, too, they would get exactly what they deserved.

She had foreseen it.

_End….._


End file.
